Another Reason
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: There was another reason Bart came back. Not just to save Flash, to save another life, the life of someone he cared about more than anyone or anything on the planet. One-shot. Not sure what genre to call it so leaving it blank, sorry.


**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hey! This came to me while I was watching the show. Please review!**

Bart tripped over his feet as he carried a piece of Reach's tech across the barren waste field that could no longer be considered Earth.

Amy immediately put down the piece that she was carrying and ran over to him.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Blue Beetle stepped forward, looking down at them in hatred.

"Get up slaves." He commanded, narrowing his eyes.

Amy stood, tall and proud, before bending back down to help Bart stand.

"You sure you're okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah sis, don't worry about me." He replied, carefully repositioning the tech in his arms.

"Okay, be careful." She warned, before walking away and picking up her own piece of tech.

Blue Beetle kept his eyes firmly planted on Bart, then they moved to Amy, then back to Bart, before he turned and walked away.

Amy walked toward him, balancing a bigger piece in her arms than him.

"You know, one of these days he's gonna kill one of us, just because we're descended from Flash." Bart reasoned.

"Yeah I know, but the thing is, if he does kill one of us, he loses leverage on the other. You know what I mean?" Amy asked.

"I don't think that'll stop him. The reach could handle either one of us if we were alone. Even together, we'd need the whole Justice League to stop them." Bart responded, anger and fear present in his voice.

"Right now, I'm sure of one thing." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Bart questioned.

"We need to stay together." She looked him in the eye and smiled. It was a weak smile, but it still made Bart feel better.

The tech seemed to grow heavier in Bart's arms, for every meter he walked. Every step he took became harder, until Amy was walking about 2 meters ahead.

They both knew Amy was stronger, and older, but it still humiliated Bart when he couldn't keep up, especially when Amy's load was larger and heavier.

"Hey, Amy, wait up." He called, he didn't want to be left behind.

So she stopped and turned her head, patiently waiting for him to join her.

"Keep walking slave." Blue Beetle's voice came from behind Bart.

She stood her ground, ready to run at the first sign of an attack.

He stepped forward from the dust collecting behind Bart.

"I said, 'Keep walking.'" He declared.

Amy didn't move, her eyes narrowed, signifying her choice.

Blue Beetle narrowed his eyes as well.

His right arm morphed into his sonic canon, he pointed it at Bart.

"Keep walking, or I kill your pathetic little brother." He spat.

Amy turned her head slowly and continued walking.

"Good girl, but stupid." Blue Beetle almost laughed, "Do you know how long I've waited for this opportunity? To kill this brat? To kill either of you? The reach does not see you as a threat, but I do."

The sonic canon began to glow a light blue, until it adapted itself into a darker red.

That meant it would cause a fatality.

Bart looked at Amy with pure fear in his eyes.

She returned his look with sadness. He believed this meant there was nothing she could do, he believed this meant he was going to die.

He was wrong.

Amy threw the tech as far as she possibly could, and ran at Bart.

Then Bart believed that she would pull him away fro Blue Beetle's canon.

He was wrong about that too.

There wasn't even enough time for Amy to do that.

She ran as fast as any speedster could, and dove in front of Bart as the canon detonated.

That's when Bart realized what she had done.

"NO! AMY!" He screamed.

When the dust finally cleared, Blue Beetle was smiling widely, like he'd just won a prize of some sort at the county fair.

"That was fun." He said before walking away, back into the dust.

Bart dropped the tech he was holding, and ran to where Amy lay on the dirt.

He shook her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Amy, Amy, wake up Amy... We need to stay together, remember? You can't leave me Amy, please, please, please!" He cried, the tears now rolling down his face.

Her eyes opened slightly.

"Bart... I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"Amy... you can't..." He stuttered.

"Go back, save Flash... correct this..." She whispered even softer.

"I will, I promise." He clutched her hand. It was so cold.

She smiled extremely faintly before her eyes closed.

The tears now falling more vigorously Bart placed his forehead on the hand he was clutching, letting his tears fall to the barren ground.

* * *

><p>After that, Bart worked tirelessly on the time machine to bring him to the past. He believed it to be his only hope of reuniting with his beloved sister.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know going will fry the circuits and you'll be trapped there." Nathaniel stated.<p>

"This is not a future worth returning to." Bart stated coldly.

"Not even if she comes back?" He asked.

"If she does, then I'll find a way back. We need to stay together though, and her only hope lies in the past." Bart replied.

Nathaniel nodded.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm coming for you." He whispered under his breath as he climbed in the time machine.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this. I literally came up with this while watching the show and felt the need to write it. Please please please review!**


End file.
